Copo de Nieve
by hinamoriutau
Summary: Luego de no saber nada de la persona que le robo el corazón, le llega una noticia inesperada y dolorosa ¿podrá incluso la muerte acabar con aquel amor sincero? -Me encuentro en tu tumba, ya ha pasado un año de tu partida, diario vengo para platicarte de lo que me sucede, aunque se que tu estas conmigo, pero aun así me gusta contártelo


Bueno aquí traigo mi primera publicación en esta pagina, , de pokémon para ser exacto un Contestshipping, espero que sea de su agrado ^w^

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Pokémon me pertenece

"_**COPO DE NIEVE" **_

Era una noche de invierno, las estrellas no hacían presencia alguna, la luna se escondía tras aquellas nubes negras… esa noche te marchaste sin un adiós, sin, siquiera, darme una explicación…

Creí que lo nuestro era verdad, creí que al decirme "Te amo" lo hacías con el corazón, ahora me encuentro sola y confundida, dando una y mil vueltas a mi cabeza… preguntándome ¿Qué hice mal?... ya han pasado dos meses y aquí estoy, esperándote, por si decides regresar, esa esperanza no la eh perdido…

"El dolor que hay en mi corazón

Parecía una mentira más

Me deprime no poderlo eliminar

Pensar que a mi lado ya no estarás"

Cantó esta noche, intentando hallar la respuesta del motivo por el que te marchaste, estando a tu lado era feliz, al verte, mis ojos se llenaban de ilusión, las bellas rosas que me dabas, me hacían sentir la mujer más alegre, al unir mis labios con los tuyos, hacia que mi corazón palpitará lo más rápido que podía… y ahora, pensar que esto ya no ocurrirá más, es algo que ocasione que mi corazón en mil pedazos se rompa.

Tengo una foto de ti, que beso cada noche antes de dormir, al ver la imagen tras un cristal, para que no se maltrate, hace que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas, provocando que caiga en llanto debido a que los recuerdos se vienen en mi mente…

Yo no pido mucho, solo una explicación, quiero escuchar que te equivocaste, que aun me amas, que todo este dolor no es más que una simple pesadilla… como aquel sueño que tuve hace tiempo…

***Flash Back***

Ambos nos encontrábamos paseando por las largas calles de Petalburgo, me encontraba feliz ya que cumplíamos un año de ser novios, me regalaste un ramo de rosas rojas, mis favoritas, un oso de peluche grande y unos chocolates; sin duda alguna un día muy especial, pero… algo cambio drásticamente, el clima se volvió frío, las calles se tornaron oscuras, las rosas se marchitaron rápidamente, algo totalmente extraño…

Por un minuto te solté, cuando mire ya no estabas, me encontraba sola, no podía visualizar nada, mi cuerpo se vio rodeado por una luz tenue, busque por todos lados, pero nada, solo el silencio y más oscuridad fue la única respuesta que recibí..

-"¿Drew? Drew…"- te gritaba sollozando- "¿Dónde estás?"- cuestione, pero solo se escucho el eco de mi voz

Lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas, sentía como poco a poco el miedo invadía mi interior, comencé a temblar, caí de rodillas en el suelo, colocando las palmas de mi mano sobre el piso, mirando como las lágrimas golpeaban el concreto, de pronto, cuando una gota cristalina cayo, se formo un hoyo, me puse rápidamente de pie y comencé a alejarme ya que poco a poco se hacia grande, absorbiendo lo de alrededor, como arenas movedizas… al ir corriendo, pude apreciar una silueta, si, no podía equivocarme, eras tú. Pronuncie tu nombre con un hilo de voz, al verte podía sentirme segura, pero no era así, cada paso que daba hacía ti, te alejabas, ¿por qué? …

-"Drew espera no me dejes"- quise gritar pero mis cuerdas vocales no me ayudaron

Me detuve y tome mi cuello, intentando hablar, pero fue en vano, de pronto sentí algo que me jalaba, al voltear, el hoyo me había alcanzado, absorbiéndome… te mire nuevamente, tus ojos eran de frialdad…

-"Drew ¡ayúdame!... aaaaaaaaa"- grite cayendo estire mi mano para que la tomaras, pero no lo hiciste…

Desperté en el suelo de mi habitación…

-"Que raro sueño"- dije mirando la palma de mi mano

Me levante y comencé a alistarme…

***Fin Flash Back***

¿Acaso tu regreso hoy en día es una imposibilidad? Siento una corriente de aire helado, es normal, ah iniciado a nevar, me encuentro en el parque…

-"Ya es tarde, es mejor que me vaya"- dije mientras me cubría con mis brazos-"Esta noche se siente más helada que las anteriores"

-"Vamonos amor"- escuche una voz masculina-"Escuche que iba a ver una tormenta de nieve"

-"Si, es verdad, vámonos amor"- secundo su novia

Los vi marcharse, tomados de la mano… mirándose románticamente a los ojos, el le acaricio su mejilla delicadamente, para después besándola en la frente, sonreí, ya que me vino a la mente una imagen donde hacías lo mismo conmigo, cuando estabas a mi lado. Recuerdo cuando me mirabas, una mirada tan tierna, aquellos ojos color esmeralda que me cautivaron poco a poco *cerrando los ojos*

Sentí helado mi cuerpo, al abrir los ojos había iniciado a nevar, "debo irme" me dije entre risas antes de que nevara más fuerte. Camine y camine, sinceramente no iba observando hacia que dirección iba… "Hay no" reproché al percatarme de que, que humillante, estaba perdida, no sabía en donde me encontraba, por la nieve no podía reconocer el camino. El problema se hizo más fuerte ya que la nevada arrecio, comencé a sacar vapor por la boca, tenía mucho frío, a pesar de mi vestimenta, tenía mucho frío, sentía como mis pies poco a poco se iban congelándose, a penas podía correr pero … … … …

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-"May levántate, despierta"- escuche una voz masculina

-"hum?"- abrí los ojos, me encontraba en un hermoso lugar, un jardín, de rosas, si, rosas rojas, mi vestimenta había cambiado, ahora me encontraba con un vestido blanco, largo…

-"Vamos aun no es tu hora"- esa voz se me hacia muy conocida… ¿acaso podría ser? –"Tienes que levantarte"- pero aun no podía ver de donde provenía

-"¿Mi hora? ¿De qué?"- cuestione confundida, buscando la dirección de aquella voz- "¿Eres tú? ¿Drew?"-

De pronto un camino se hizo presente, un camino de pétalos rojos, del cual, en el fondo, apareció una silueta que poco a poco se iba acercando a mi, al visualizarlo con claridad, vi a un chico, un poco más alto que yo, con traje blanco, cuya cabellera y ojos asemejaban unas hermosas esmeraldas, sí, el chico de quien hace tiempo me había enamorado, y que hacía tiempo que no lo veía, apareció frente a mi, con una sonrisa cálida, con aquella mirada que me enloquecía por completo…

-"Dr—Drew"- dije con mis ojos inundados- "Drew me alegra mucho verte!"-exclame con alegría abrazándote

-"A mi también me da gusto verte, mi niña hermosa"- esta última frase me puso tan contenta, desde que nos hicimos novios me decías así

No pude evitarlo, las gotas cristalinas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, sentí tu abrazo tan cálido, tan lleno de amor, un abrazo diferente, si era distinto a los que anteriormente me habías dado, nos separamos, limpiaste aquellas lágrimas que derrame, acariciaste suavemente mi mejilla, cerré mis ojos, sintiendo tu mano deslizándose por mi rostro; tomaste mi barbilla, levantando mi rostro lentamente, cruzando miradas, mi corazón latía rápidamente, esta tan feliz, pero nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Te ibas acercando poco a poco a mi, tu nariz hizo contacto con la mía, nuestros labios quedaron a escasos milímetros de distancia, cuando movías tu cabeza, sentía como tus labios rozaban los míos, hasta que quedo en un beso, un beso tan puro, tan dulce…

-"Cuídate mucho mi niña hermosa"- dijiste

-"¿Qué? ¿ya te vas? ¿no voy a volver a verte?"- cuestione con tristeza-"Llévame contigo"

-"Disculpa May, pero no puedes ir conmigo, no ahora"-respondiste-" A donde voy no es un lugar que cualquiera pueda entrar, perdóname, solo vine a decirte un hasta luego"

-"¿De qué me estas hablando Drew?"- sentía como mis lágrimas querían volver a brotar

-"M e aleje de ti May, por que no quería causarte un dolor"- informaste-" Solo recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, te estoy cuidando, por eso eh venido a protegerte de aquel frío en el que te encontrabas. Yo estaré aquí dentro"- pusiste tu palma de la mano arriba de mi pecho izquierdo-"Aquí en tu corazón, y cuando sea la hora vendré por ti"- sonreíste

Pude notar como poco a poco todo se iba desvaneciendo…

-"No Drew, no me dejes por favor"- supliqué

-"Hasta pronto mi May hermosa"- finalizaste, te ibas desvaneciendo lentamente, de pies a cabeza…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-"¡Drew no!"- grité estirando mi mano

-"May, hija ¿qué pasa?"-

-"¿Mamá?"- mire a mi alrededor-"¿Cómo llegue aquí?"- al percatarme que estaba en mi habitación

-"Fue algo raro"- secundo mi padre-"Estábamos preocupados por que no regresabas, cuando iba a salir a buscarte, al abrir la puerta estabas ahí, inconsciente"-explico

-"Si hermana con esto"-mostrándome una chaqueta café-"No sabemos de quien sea, ni quien te trajo; mis papás le hablaron al doctor para que te revisara"

-"Afortunadamente no agarraste una pulmonía hija"

-"Si May, al parecer te trajo un fantasma"- burló mi hermano con intención de asustarme, cosa que no funciono

-"Esa chaqueta es la que le regale el año pasado a Drew"- baje mi mirada

-"Norman, Max dejemos que May descance"-

-"Pero mamá quiero ver la experiencia extranormal de mi hermana"-

-"Tu hermana no tuvo ninguna experiencia extranormal, Max"-

-"Cariño quiero ver quien trajo a mi hija"-

-"Nada, vamonos"- vi como mi madre empujaba a mi pequeño hermano y a mi papá fuera de la habitación

-"Cualquier cosa cariño, sabes que puedes decírmelo"- sonriéndome

-"Si mamá, gracias"- correspondiendo el afecto

Tome la chaqueta, la presione y sentí su aroma, definitivamente el aroma de Drew, pero… ¿acaso él esta…? Mire tras la ventana de mi habitación, fijando mis ojos en el cielo, donde la imagen de aquel chico se hizo presente. Metí mi mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, sentí un sobre, lo saque…. Una carta, decía mi nombre… la abrí…

-_ Mí querida niña hermosa: _

_En estos momentos haz de estarte preguntando el por que de mi partida, entenderé si terminas odiándome, por no darte explicación alguna, tal vez mil cosas malas pasen por tu mente, pero déjame afirmarte que de todas las que piensas ninguna es correcta, te recordare que eres la única chica en mi vida, cada momento a tu lado es un bello recuerdo que guardo, tal vez cuando me conociste no fui muy agradable que digamos, y siempre buscaba la forma de molestarte, pero eso era por que me interesabas, me gustaba verte reír, me gustaba como hacías pucheros cuando te enojabas, todo me gusta de ti, te preguntarás ¿Entonces por que me aleje?... _

_May, no se como explicarte esto, yo siempre soñé estar a tu lado, formar una familia contigo, la mujer a quien amo, llegar a casa y encontrándote, recibiéndome con esa bella sonrisa que me cautivo, dormir a tu lado, y amanecer mirando tu rostro junto al mío, pero todo dio un cambio drástico, hacía un tiempo que no me sentía bien de salud, creí que era normal, por el exceso de trabajo, pero conforme deje pasar el tiempo fue empeorando, si, me arrepentí demasiado al no irme a checar a tiempo, tal vez llores al leer lo siguiente, si no es que ahora estas derramando una lágrima por mi culpa, y en verdad te pido una disculpa ya que nunca fue mi intención lastimarte… _

_Cuando fui al médico me mando a realizarme unos análisis clínicos, cuando obtuvo los resultados su expresión no me gusto, ya que algo malo pasaba y de hecho fue así, los estudios que me hice salieron mal, por ello de mi partida, no quiero causarte preocupación, tal vez lo que estoy haciendo no es la forma adecuada, pero que pasaría si estoy a tu lado y en eso me … no quiero ni pensarlo, el gran dolor que te causaría, aunque aun así lo haré, pero prefiero estar lejos a que mires como muero, sí May, no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, a lo largo 3 meses, no es una buena forma de enterarte de mi situación, pero quiero que sepas, que yo siempre estaré contigo, a tu lado, cuidándote, siempre serás la mujer de mi vida, la mujer a quien ame, amo y amaré en esta y en la otra vida, y si me lo permites, cuando llegue tu hora, que sé que falta muchos años para ello, me dejes venir por ti, te estaré esperando amor mío. _

_Sin más que decir me despido, no con un adiós. Si no con un hasta pronto, mi niña hermosa. _

_Attentamente: _

_Drew DeLaRousse-_

-"Drew aun esta vivo"- exclame con mis ojos inundados de lágrimas-"Tengo que buscarlo, pero donde?"

"TOCK TOCK"

-"Hija ahí alguien preguntando por ti"-

-"Voy mamá"- baje las escaleras

En la sala había una chica, muy bonita, de cabello largo, ondulado y negro, sus ojos eran de color del jade…

-"¿May Ballance?"- cuestiono con una dulce voz

-"Si, ¿te conozco?"-

-"Me presentare, soy Alice, prima de Drew"

-"¿Qué?"-sorprendida-"¿Sabes donde esta él? ¿qué le paso?"

-"Hija calma, deja que la Alice te explique"- dijo mi madre

-"Drew esta ahora mismo hospitalizado, me dijo que no te informará nada, pero esta muy grave, siempre pregunta por ti, le haría muy feliz el verte"-comenzando a llorar-"No le queda mucho. Él siempre estuvo a mi lado, apoyándome, yo lo considero mi hermano, me cuido mucho cuando era pequeña; cuando te conoció, siempre hablaba de ti, de lo hermosa que eres, de lo dulce y tierna, la maravillosa persona que fuiste para él, es muy raro que Drew se exprese así de alguien, y más de una chica, es por eso que, para serte sincera, me dieron muchos celos, al pensar que él iba a preferirte a ti, más que a mi, pero me dí cuenta de que estaba equivocada, se enamoro profundamente de ti, cambio mucho desde que te conoció"-con hilo de voz-"Cambio mucho, ya no era esa persona, presumida, egoísta, hipócrita, solitario, insoportable"-riendo-"Te pido May, acompáñame, para que lo veas y …. Y pueda morir en paz"- se soltó a llorar

-"Drew… Drew morirá"- susurré sentía un gran nudo en mi garganta

-"Vamos hija, desahógate ahora, ya que a él le dolerá mucho si te ve llorando"

Y así fue, me solté a llorar, en mi mente llegaban muchas imágenes, recuerdos de él; cada lugar donde él estaba, cada cosa que agarraba, cada palabra que decía, todo, todo me recordaba a él.

Ah amanecido, me encuentro camino al hospital donde se encuentra internado, no pude dormir, pero cuando entre a verlo, debo mostrarme fuerte, no aseguro el resistir, pero lo intentare, le llevo un ramo de rosas rojas je, ahora es mi turno… Alice me llevo a su habitación, cuando entre, ahí estaba, acostado, durmiendo, pálido, ese no es el Drew que conocí, mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos al verlo así, retuve la lágrima que quería salir, puse las flores en agua, acomodándoselas en la mesa que estaba a su lado.

-"mmm."- despertando-"¿M-May?"- sorprendido

-"Hola Drew"- sonriéndole-" Me alegra verte"

-"Pero mira en que condiciones me encuentras"-triste

-"Vamos, no te pongas así"

-"Perdóname amor, seguro te cause mucho daño"-te quejaste-"Seguro ahora me odias"

-"Shh… tienes que descansar, y no te odio Drew, yo aun te amo"- le respondí-"Quiero ir contigo"

-"No May, tu no puedes venir, tienes que seguir adelante"

-"Sin ti, no hay forma de que pueda"

-"Si lo hay, yo estaré en ti, te cuidare"

-"Pero Drew, "

-"Amor, ¿acaso no le temes a la muerte?"

-"A lo que le temo es no estar a tu lado"

Hubo un silencio incomodo, que tonta, no debí decir eso… Me percate de que te sentaste, y comenzaste a quitarte los cables que tenias…

-"Drew ¿que haces?"

-"Ven, acuéstate a mi lado, por favor"

Y así lo hice, me puse a tu lado, no me acoste por completo, pusiste tu cabeza en mi pecho, yo acaricie tu cabeza, tu cabello verde….

-"May, me gusta escuchar tus latidos del corazón"-murmuraste-"me alegra mucho verte, aunque sea por ultima vez"

Eso me destrozo aun más, se formo un gran nudo en mi garganta, no, no llorare frente a ti, pero no aguanto, me duele, duele mucho…

-"Drew, te amo"-te abrace

-"Yo también te amo mucho mi niña hermosa"

Me acerque a tu rostro, y te bese, correspondiste…

-"Que rico beso"- dijiste

-"Drew"

-"Hum?"-

-"Cuando yo muera, ¿vendrás por mi? ¿me estarás esperando?"

-"Si mi amor, te estaré esperando, aunque para eso falta mucho, pero prometo venir por ti, esto no es un adiós, si no un hasta pronto… Te amo"- fueron tus últimas palabras

-"Drew… Drew"- mi voz estaba temblorosa

Los doctores entraron a la habitación, obviamente me sacaron, Salí cabizbaja, mis papás estaba ahí con Alice, me acerque a mamá sin decir palabra alguna, ella solo me abrazo, y mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, rompiendo en llanto desesperadamente…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Me encuentro en tu tumba, ya ha pasado un año de tu partida, diario vengo para platicarte de lo que me sucede, aunque se que tu estas conmigo, pero aun así me gusta contártelo

-"¿Sabes Drew? Alice y yo nos convertimos en las mejores amigas"-dije entre risas de pronto, comenzó a nevar-"También me hace feliz eso Drew, tener una amiga como ella, y no sentirnos solas desde tu partida"- exprese al pensar que la nieve es una respuesta de tu parte-"Gracias Drew, por aun seguir en mi corazón, ¡te amo!... En esta y en la otra vida, siempre te amare"- cerré mis ojos, sentí como el viento alborotaba mi cabellera-"Algún día estaré contigo, tal vez tarde, tal vez pronto, no lo sé, lo que si se es que algún día llegare contigo, y me estarás esperando"-sonriendo y mirando al cielo-"Por lo mientras, disfrutare de estos hermosos copos de nieve"-

_*Mientras que un copo de nieve, extraña y sorpresivamente, dando forma de un corazón, caía en la palma de su mano* _

_Espero que les haya gustado cualquier comentario es bienvenido, correcciones, o sugerencias que puedan ayudarme a mejorar se les agradece  
_


End file.
